Xanatos
Xanatos (true name Tanner Natos) was a Deation Dark Knight who became one of the most powerful Dark Knights. A Dark Lord who followed the Rule of Dark Lords, an ancient tenet of the Dark Knights, he was one of the most powerful Knights in galactic history. Able to bond his soul from entering the Blood Flow, Xanatos became an immortal figure. Xanatos was finally killed by Caysea who destroyed the Unnatural Bondage holding Xanatos' soul from the Blood Flow. Born in 2,603 GSY on the planet Floria, Tanner discovered the Knights at a young age, collecting Knight Artifacts. In 2,584 GST, he enrolled in the University of Floria.There, he met Doug Theax, a Tnol professor who, in reality, the Dark Knight Dexath. Under Dexath's manipulation, Tanner killed his family and pledged himself to Dexath's teachings under the name as Xanatos. Dexath and Xanatos, both powerful in using Energies, were able to conceal their identities from the Star Warrior for decades. As Dexath search for the power of eternal life, Xanatos manipulated his master into teaching him of what he knows. Dedicating more time into finding eternal life, Xanatos finally bonded his soul into the Unnatrual Bondage. Before his master was able to do the same, Xanatos murdered Dexath and took role as Death Knight. Xanatos became the founder and leader of the Brotherhood of Darkness. He built his brotherhood and kept its existence hidden from the Star Warriors. Years after, he took on his first apprentice Seaxe. Seaxe quickly gained ranks in the Brotherhood, moving into becoming the second-in-command. Biography Early Life Tanner Natos was born on Floria and was the eldest son of the House of Natos. He was raised in his family's home situated in Floria's Lake Country, and had at a brother and two sisters. From an early age, Tanner identified himself different from his family and friends, recognizing a power within himself, and believing that he was born to lead. It was questioned by many that Tanner was not truly his fathers biological son. Tanner's true nature remained a mystery throughout his life. Xanatos recorded, in his preface to the Monument of Death, that he took a great interest in forbidden Knight lore as a child. Employing his family's vast wealth, the youth took to the black market, resolving to collect as many inscrutable runes and ancient texts as possible. Obsessed by the secrets revealed within each book, Tanner at once recognized the key to realizing his true ambition: the need for absolute power. Education Tanner studied at the Florian University in which he enrolled in astronomy. Becoming more and more curious to what the galaxy has in store, he went up to professor Doug Theax. Asking the professor many question regarding planets, Tanner asked about the planet Hok. To the professors surprise, Doug answered that it is an ancient planet known for the formation of the Dark Knights. Becoming more and more curios, Tanner began to see the darkness in Doug's eyes. Needing more information about the Dark Knights, Tanner took Doug as his mentor. Much to Tanner's goals, Doug started to teach him about the Unnatural Energy. Wanting more power, Tanner officially became Doug's apprentice. Dropping out of school, Tanner provided more time for himself to learn of the Unnatural Energies. In 2,584 GSY, the Dark Lord Dexath murdered his master, Kaxidy, on Sla'emic in order to devote time to his new apprentice. Dexath took Kaxidy's equipment and his sword and gave it to Tanner. Knowing that the Rule of Dark Lords has been fulfilled, Dexath proclaimed his apprentice a Dark Knight and gave him the name Xanatos. Dexath and Xanatos Category:Dark Knight Category:Star Warrior Category:Character Category:Galactic Threat Category:Deation